Paildramon
, , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , |n1=(Es:) LedramonMexican dub of Digimon Adventure 02 |n2=(Hr:) PiledramonCroatian dub of Digimon Adventure 02 |g1=Dramon-type }} Paildramon is a Dragon Digimon. It is the DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon. It has the power of a dragon and the defense of an insect. However, it looks more like a dragon than an insect. It agilely finishes off its enemies and would die for its master.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Gallery: Paildramon Attacks *'Desperado Blaster'This attack is named "Death Parade Blaster" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links: Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on its hips, like a machine-gun. *'Sting Strike'This attack is named "Speedy Scratcher" in Digimon Battle and on , "Super Flash" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and "Cable Catcher" in the official Toei subs for Digimon Adventure 02. (Esgrima, ): Extends the spikes on its wrists into lances, then strikes at the opponent. *'Electric Bolt' (Elemental Bolt): Fires an bolt of electricity from its hands. *'Cable Catcher': Fires off its claws on wires to bind or stab the opponent with them. Design Etymologies ;Paildramon (パイルドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) Pail. Probably a pun on " " and the rōmaji for "|パイル|Pairu}}.In this case, "pail" is used to mean "a company of wasps", and "pile" is used to mean "the head of an arrow or spear". *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon World 3 Paildramon is obtainable for Veemon at level 20 with Stingmon at level 5. For the other Rookie Digimon, ExVeemon and Stingmon must reach level 5. Getting Paildramon to level 50 will unlock Imperialdramon Dragon Mode for the other Rookie Digimon. For Veemon, Paildramon also unlocks Greymon at level 35 with 200 Defence, Growlmon at level 30 with 90 Fire Resistance, Kyubimon at level 40 with 200 Ice Resistance, Angemon at level 45 with 230 Wisdom, Devimon at level 25 with 160 Dark Resistance, MetalMamemon at level 20 with 100 Machine Resistance, and for Imperialdramon, Paildramon must be at level 50, with Veemon at level 40. Paildramon is also available through the DNA Digivolution of ExVeemon and Stingmon during battle. It special is Desperado Blaster. Paildramon is also a boss in the Bulk Swamp in Asuka's South Sector and once defeated rewards Junior as with its DDNA, which when given to the DRI Agent in Protocol Ruins allows him to get Veemon as a partner Digimon. It is also available in two different cards, Paildramon I with Red S-Energy and has 35 AP/30 HP, and Paildramon II with White S-Energy and has 33 AP/33HP. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Paildramon digivolves from ExVeemon and Stingmon. The missing Digimon must have an DigiMemory of the opposite equipped, or alternatively, Stingmon in the Trainyard will help digivolve an ExVeemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order After GrapLeomon creates the digivolution dojo, the Paildramon in Inlet Cape asks the if they know what DNA digivolution is and states it will teach them what it is if they can defeat it. However to make sure the Hero is the right person to learn the power of DNA digivolution, it requests the Hero fight it with their partner Digimon only having 1/5th of its HP and MP to see if the Hero is good enough to win with such a handicap. After being defeated, Paildramon gives the Hero a Dracocursite, a digivolution crystal for ExVeemon, and a Frumentadgressite, a digivolution crystal for Stingmon, stating they can use them to get a Paildramon of their own. Paildramon then joins the City and opens up a DNA digivolution shop in the digivolution dojo so that the Hero can DNA digivolve their Digimon if they're compatible. Paildramon is a Hand-To-Hand Nuetral type, Ultimate level Digimon. It DNA digivolves from ExVeemon and Stingmon and can digivolve into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Paildramon is the last, second and first opponent in the second, third and fourth Flame City's Extra Arena respectively. He uses the "Three Signs" Deck. The Paildramon card is #004 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1230 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Desperado Blaster": inflicts 800 damage. * "Super Flash": inflicts 620 damage. * "Electric Bolt": inflicts 450 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If own Specialty is Fire, boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World DS Paildramon digivolves from ExVeemon with level 30+ and Dragon EXP 5000+, and can digivolve further into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode if LV. 53+ and Dragon EXP 40000+, or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode if LV. 53+ and Holy EXP 40000+. Digimon World Dusk and Dawn Paildramon is #224, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 231 HP, 236 MP, 142 Attack, 123 Defense, 88 Spirit, 108 Speed, and 56 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Protect 4, and Powerful 4 traits. Paildramon digivolves to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Paildramon can also DNA digivolve from ExVeemon and Stingmon, if the base Digimon (only ExVeemon) is at least level 36, with 80% friendship, and 230 attack. Paildramon can be hatched from the Pile Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Paildramon is a Jorgress of ExVeemon and Stingmon. Its α-bug plate can be obtained from Stingmon in the Palette Amazon, and its β-bug plate can be obtained from ExVeemon. You must have ExVeemon at Level 50+, Speed 40+ and HP 3000+ and Stingmon at Level 20+, all Status 250+. Paildramon can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode at Level 70+. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode can digivolve into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode at Level 70+ and Attack 500+, that can digivolve into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode by Jogresses with Omnimon, both at Level 90+. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Paildramon DigiFuses from ExVeemon, Stingmon, and Veemon, and can DigiFuse to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode with Dinobeemon and Flamedramon, and to AncientGreymon with MetalGreymon (Vaccine), MasterTyrannomon, and Agunimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Paildramon is a Neutral Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It DNA digivolves from ExVeemon and Stingmon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Its special attack is Death Parade Blaster and its support skill is Backwater Camp which increases damage dealt by 20% but also increases damage received by 20%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Paildramon is #184 and is a Neutral Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It DNA digivolves from ExVeemon and Stingmon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Its special attack is Death Parade Blaster and its support skill is Backwater Camp which increases damage dealt by 20% but also increases damage received by 20%. Digimon Battle Paildramon digivolves from ExVeemon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. It also has a card digivolution in which it digivolves to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and a special digivolution in which is digivolves to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Digimon Masters Paildramon is an Ultimate-level Mercenary Digimon that digivolves from ExVeemon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon (Dragon Mode). There is also a Jogress level version, that Jogress' from ExVeemon and Stingmon and can digivolve to a Jogress level version of Imperialdramon (Dragon Mode). Digimon Heroes! Paildramon digivolves from Stingmon and XV-mon and can DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode with Dinobeemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Paildramon digivolves from ExVeemon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Links Paildramon digivolves from ExVeemon and Stingmon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon ReArise Paildramon digivolves from ExVeemon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, or nothing. Notes and references